D77H-TCI Pelican
The D77H-TCI Pelican is a newer model of the venerable D77-TC Pelican , recently introduced into service within the UNSC Marine Corps and Navy in late 2552 and early 2553 (the Halo 3 era). It differs from the D77-TC in many respects, but is also improved in several ways. It still operates as a flexible dropship/gunship VTOL. Background The D77H-TCI is a fleet wide upgrade to the UNSC's squadrons of Pelican Drop ships, incorporating many differences from its older counterparts. First seen deployed in November, 2552 Halo: Ghosts of OnyxMissing Person Poster, the newer model assisted in the recovery effort to rescue Spartan-117 from the jungle region in KenyaSierra 117 (Level), and evacuated wounded Marines from Crows Nest base as it suffered Covenant assaultCrow's Nest (Level). Others would airlift Marines and equipment to reinforce the UNSC's attempts to retake the town of Voi, coordinating with Hornet air forces.The Storm (Level) Later, D77H-TCI Pelicans would take part in the Elite-Human assault on the Covenant at The Ark, inserting Spartan-117 and a team of ODST's to secure a landing zone for the Forward Unto Dawn and pick them up again as they discovered the location of the Prophet of Truth and his forcesThe Ark (Level). A joint force of Pelicans and Elite Phantoms would deliver Spartan-117, the Arbiter and Sergeant Major A. J. Johnson to deactivate three shield generators protecting the Prophet's location at the Arks Core, with several being taken down by Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery Wraiths and by Banshees, fighting their way to allow the Arbiter and Spartan-117 to assault the third generator and shut it down. A D77H-TCI was used by Commander Miranda Keyes's failed attempt to rescue Sergeant Johnson from Truth and his Brute forces, and was used by the Sergeant to escape from a Flood assault.The Covenant (Level) A D77H-TCI Pelican was crashed on High Charity, which in turn crashed onto The Ark. It was used by Spartan-117 and the Arbiter to rescue the UNSC AI Cortana, and then flew to Installation 04 (II)'s Control RoomCortana (Level). Pelicans have saved the lives of many Marines and Spartans due to their flexibility, offensive capabilities, and ability to successfully and quickly air lift in equipment and/or reinforcements into or out of the battle field. Payload Capacity Though an upgrade, the D77H-TCI variant of the Pelican carries the same number of passengers as its predecessor. However, its troop-bay is more flexible, able to carry up to two Mongoose ULATV's internally, in addition to ten passengers. The D77H-TCI Pelican's cockpit also differs from its predecessor, using a tandem seating rather than the side-by-side configuration used on the D77-TC. It is presumed that the pilot furthest toward the front operates the craft's flight systems, with the co-pilot seated behind him operating the other systems. A small holo-tank has been installed in the series, allowing an artificial intelligence to project its holographic form to the craft's pilots.Halo 3 Its tail mounted magnetic clamps are capable of carrying a M12 Warthog LRV, M12G1 Warthog LAAG or M831 TT Warthog, an M808B Scorpion MBT, or four Type C Resupply Capsules rather than six of the older Type B Resupply Capsules, to the battlefield, able to detach its payload without landing, decreasing loiter time substantially. Armament The D77H-TCI Pelican lacks the nose-mounted chain-gun of its predecessor (though in cutscenes, a barrel like object was seen appearing out of the Pelican's nose), though it is able to mount an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun in its troop-bay compartment for supporting ground teams and covering the ingress/egress of its passengers, an improvement from the previous M247 GPMG. Although this prevents it from carrying a mongoose internally. Its wings can attach on 2 missile-pods for engaging air or ground hostile units, which has proven effective against enemy Phantom Dropships and Covenant infantry, able to fire more missiles and faster than the older ANVIL-II ASM Pods. It can fire up to 12 missiles at once, 6 from each pod. The D77H-TCI can also be equipped with a much larger cannon, mounted at the ventral-fore of the dropshipHigh Ground (Level) computers. other than this, the D77H-TCI carries relatively few weapons. Propulsion The main engines are mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one situated on each wing and two at the rear and posterior. The nacelles can articulate independently, thus altering (referred to as vectoring in aviation) the direction of thrust and improving the D77H-TCI Pelican's low speed and low altitude maneuverability. Four ventral thrusters are identified by markings and a rendered thrust effect, one on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allow the drop ship to land and take off vertically. These engines are capable of both space and atmospheric operation. It has 8 jet intakes, 3 on each side (2 on top). The D77H-TCI Pelican is too small to have a Slipspace matrix mounted inside. Although, a Longsword fighter can. The wings mounted on a Pelican seem extremely small, too small to support the weight of drop ship and payload alone. It is speculated that it utilizes at least some Lifting Body principles, using its own hull create most of the lift necessary for flight. Although it is more likely that the Pelican partially relies upon thrust vectoring, referred to as jet-borne flight as opposed to wing-borne flight. It should be noted that small wings are very efficient for high-speed flight, as demonstrated by the F-104 Starfighter. It is also a benefit for operations in the upper atmosphere, especially re-entry, as was the case with the X-15 Identified D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships *Echo 51 *Kilo 23 *Oscar 5 *Oscar 6 *Oscar 8 *Oscar 9 *Victor 398 Images Image:K30 1.jpg|A Pelican, moments before exploding after it is hit by plasma. Image:D77H-TCI Pelican Gunship.jpg|D77H-TCI Pelican Gunship. Image:Pelican.png|Inside the cockpit of a Pelican. Image:D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship.jpg|A Pelican flying over the Portal. Image:Chief, Johnson, and ODST Pilot in Pelican.jpg|A D77H-TCI performing an orbital insertion into Installation 00. Note the AI pedestal to the right of the pilot. Image:Landfall Pelicans.jpg|D77H-TCI Pelicans under construction. Image:Pelican bay.jpg|The rear seats of a D77H-TCI Pelican. Image:Phantom Pelicans.jpg|Five Pelicans followed by two Separatist Phantoms. Image:1577752381 aff896d854 b.jpg|Pelican with the Shadow of Intent over it. Image:1577752639 ea9a91297f b.jpg|A Pelican being piloted by the Chief. Image:1577761657 83b07e6c29 b.jpg|Kilo 23 approaching to Crow's Nest. Image:1578645048 c67a9b7a49 b.jpg|Pelican crash-landing on the new Installation 04. Image:1210810634 Gfs 63166 2 16.jpg|A Pelican seen from the front side. Image:Pelican.jpg|A Pelican after inserting UNSC Marine forces on Installation 00. Image:1212438981 The Pit.jpg|Pelicans outside The Pit. Trivia * The D77H-TCI Pelican can be seen being assembled autonomously by Misriah Armories in the Halo: Arms Race short film. *The D77H-TCI Pelican fires rockets that are similar to the rockets fired from a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. *On some Pelicans you can see the pilot and co-pilot through the cockpit glass, although on others they cannot be seen. The ones in which the pilots cannot be seen in are Pelicans that do not have a cockpit design. This has been confirmed through theater mode, where one can go in the back of a Pelican with the camera. *There are some instances where you can use the turret in the back if it has one. *The Pelicans take off and flight capabilities resembles those of a modern day VTOL Harrier "Jump Jet", using rotating jets to take off, land, and sustain flight. *The cockpit crew appear to have the ability to eject, although this is never seen in-game. *In the cockpit it has a screen which in Hocus' Pelican reads "connected to UNSCDF via local grid Pz87-3383", It also has the insignia of the UNSCDF in the upper left corner. This screen is also used as a method of communication in scripted sequences. *In Sierra 117, if you betray the Marines at the end of the level, the Pelican will actually shoot you with its missiles. However, it only does it at certain angles and its only powerful enough to break your shields. *It is possible to kill the pilots in Halo 3 by using a plasma grenade on Sierra 117, making it impossible to complete the level. *Some Pelicans have a machine gun turret fixed onto the ramp at the back, this turret is used to defend the vehicle when transporting troops. *Some Pelicans can be seen flying across some Halo 3 maps: Rat's Nest is an example. *If people are messing about on the Halo 3 Campaign mission, The Covenant, some people like to jump onto the Warthog near the start after you destroy the Anti-Air Wraith and then jump into the Pelican and destroy the Warthog below to disable access to the Pelican. *Pelicans, unlike Phantoms are invincible in-game, surviving direct hits from the weapons of everything from a Scorpion to a Scarab. *In Halo 3, a glitch allows you to throw a Deployable Cover into the cockpit of the Pelican, and sink it through the floor. The pilot falls out, and is unresponsive and usually invincible. *If you walk into a Pelican, the doors close occasionally, once it starts to rise, you will die. *On the level Crows Nest in Halo 3, the pilot of the Pelican that picks up the Marines from the barracks is Miranda Keyes. *Player's can crash Pelican due to a glitch which requires sticking the nose of a Pelican with a Plasma Grenade. *The Pelican on the level Sierra 117 in Halo 3 can dance or "Airswim" if hit with a gravity hammer, as can be seen here See Also *D77-TC Pelican *Albatross Dropship *Phantom Dropship *Spirit Dropship Sources Category:UNSC Vehicles